Katsuro Takahashi
Katsuro Takahashi is one of the main protagonists of TP-TH-7 and the Gang, but have minor appearances in The Moment Spirit TV series, but he also is cameo in almost all the Moment Spirit movies. He is the part of TP-TH-7's gang, and is the biggest fan of Junko Karashima. Character Katsuro Takahashi was a stubborn child in Osaka, where he was born, but he is the best cousin of Yuri Moto, a Naoki Maeda fangirl whose idol is the member of TERRA with his idol, Junko Karashima. Life is just too sweet, Katsuro is going for girls, because he loves girls. Media Movies * The Moment Spirit (shown, but no voice) * TP-TH-7 and the Gang (debut) * TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz * TP-TH-7 and the Gang Went the Future * The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (shown, but no voice) TV Show * The Blood Season * The Nauseous and Death Trap Season * The Today is Tomorrow Season * The Black Falling Hope Season * The Rest of Hands in Peace Season * The Suffered by a Demon Season * The Self-Titled Season * The Seventh Wake Season * The Good Past is Dead Season * The Latex Spine Season * The Where to Run in Dark Season * The Final Strike Season Appearance Katsuro has medium brown hair with purple or black headbands. He has a t-shirt with tank top over, elbow warmer, fingerless gloves, pants with belt, and buckled shoes. Trivia * Katsuro's alias is the inspiration of Junko Karashima's aliases. ** katsu is the inspiration of jun, and CUZINZ (with Yuri Moto) is the reference of TERRA. *** Katsuro is the lead vocalist of CUZINZ while Yuri is the DJ turntablist. * Katsuro's father hates Naoki Maeda (Yuri's idol) and Junko Karashima (Katsuro's idol). It doesn't appreciate his mother at all, nether does he and she. They both got divorced then. ** Katsuro is the seven of the gang whose parents were getting divorced, alongside with Tsukiko Uchida, Kasumi Miyamoto, Megumi Yamazaki, Haruka Sato, Rin Oshiro, and Mizuki Matsumoto. * Katsuro's mother is Yuri Moto's mother's sister. ** Katsuro is younger than Yuri by three months. * Katsuro has the same birthday as Krista Ulrich's mother. ** He is the only one out of all the gang and member of TP-TH-7 with having his birthday two days before his idol's birthday. * Katsuro is the only male of the gang of TP-TH-7. * Katsuro likes girls, and likes any of those colors, such as pink, purple, and more that are feminine. His idol is also a female. ** His cousin is the resemblance of masculine girl. * Katsuro has been mentioned in The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators. His idol can be mistaken to Junko Hoshu. * Like all the gang of TP-TH-7, Katsuro dies only one time in TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz. Category:Male Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cameos Category:Revived Characters Category:Lead Vocalists Category:DJ Turntablists Category:Born Between July 25 and August 23 Category:1998 Birth Category:Japanese Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:TP-TH-7's Gang Category:Girlish Guys